


[Podfic] Marking His Territory

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scenting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofMarking His Territoryby slashyrogueAuthor's summary:It took Hannibal longer than it should have to notice that Will had begun to mark him as his territory.Pure self indulgent fluff
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Marking His Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marking His Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293048) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vot4gv19euxc5z0/Marking%20His%20Territory.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:21 | 2.25 MB


End file.
